


Home is a Feeling

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Harvey spends the day fussing over his sick girlfriend.





	Home is a Feeling

Harvey stepped into his bedroom to find Donna wrapped up in about five layers of blankets.

“Hey,” he said softly to get her attention.

She looked up at him in confusion and Harvey’s heart ached at the sight of her pale face and watery eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she asked weakly.

Donna knew he had a full day but he hadn’t been able to focus all morning and had almost snapped at Mike twice for simply looking at him. So after his last meeting he decided to check on her before returning to the firm.

“I brought you chicken noodle soup,” he answered. “It’s in the kitchen. Do you want me to bring you some?”

“I’m not hungry,” she mumbled, her eyes already beginning to fall shut again.

Harvey frowned at her statement.

“You need to eat Donna,” he declared.

“Later.”

Walking closer to his bed, Harvey bent forward to put his hand against Donna’s forehead.

She had a fever for sure but her temperature wasn’t _that_ high.

Still, he couldn’t help but contemplate just taking the rest of the day off so he could get her to a doctor.

“I’m fine Harvey,” she announced suddenly as if she could read his mind. “It’s just a cold. You need to go back to work.”

“I just don’t like leaving you all alone when you’re like this,” he admitted.

“I can take care of myself.”

“Oh trust me I know. But that doesn’t mean you _have_ to.”

“The firm needs you.”

A sigh escaped him at her words.

“You’re more important than the firm.”

Donna opened her eyes to stare at him as a small smile graced her features.

“I know. But as the COO of Specter Litt I cannot let it burn to the ground. So you need to go.”

“Fine,” Harvey muttered reluctantly.

He leaned in, quickly placing a gentle kiss on Donna’s forehead as she made a sound of protest.

“Don’t do that! You’ll get sick!”

“I don’t really care,” he shrugged.

“Yeah well it’s my ass that’ll end up taking care of you so I care,” Donna said.

“Hey I am an excellent patient,” Harvey argued, causing Donna to snort.

“Harvey the last time you were sick you insisted you weren’t and came to work but you took too much cold medicine and was screwing everything up. And _I_ was the one who had to make sure you made it back home in one piece.”

“You’ve been taking care of me for years,” Harvey said quietly.

“Yeah. And you know I didn’t even get a raise for that whole thing just saying.”

“If I remember correctly my gratitude was shown in the form of two new handbags,” Harvey replied drily.

“For dealing with your difficult ass I deserved the whole store,” Donna shot back.

“Now you’re dating my difficult ass.”

“I ended up falling for your difficult ass,” Donna quipped drowsily.

A grin automatically plastered itself on his face.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Harvey asked after a while.

“Yes,” Donna answered exasperatedly. “Stop being so over dramatic.”

“You’ve rubbed off on me,” Harvey stated, earning himself a glare.

“Call me if...well anything,” he added as he stood from where he had been sitting at the edge of the bed.

“I will.”

In a flash, he placed a chaste kiss against Donna’s lips before heading out the door.

“I’m not taking care of you when you get sick!” she yelled to his retreating figure.

Harvey laughed softly to himself, as by now he was an expert in Donna’s empty threats.

“Love you too!” he called back, his amusement rising as he heard her grumbling.

Her grumblings only increased when Harvey found himself back at his apartment not two hours later after impulsively canceling the rest of his meetings for the day.

“The firm will survive,” he had said in response to the glare Donna shot him.

Climbing into bed, he wrapped his arms around her and all her layers as best as he could, pulling her closer to him.

Donna finally sighed in defeat as she snuggled against him, burying her red nose into his chest.

“We’ll just be sick together,” she mumbled.

“I’d rather be sick with you than in good health all by myself.”

A burst of laughter escaped Donna before it turned into a coughing fit.

“Are you okay?” he asked in concern.

She waved off his question as it subsided and she managed to catch her breath.

“That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard,” she proclaimed.

“This is what you’ve turned me into,” he replied. “It’s your fault.”

“Don’t blame me because you’re a huge sap.”

“I’m only a huge sap for you,” he countered.

For once, Donna didn’t disagree.

And it was then, cuddling with his sick girlfriend on a random Tuesday afternoon with sunshine pooling in his stomach did it hit Harvey for the millionth time that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

 _She_ was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

Because that bright feeling in his chest that appeared whenever he was with her was _home_.

It was everything he ever wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing that happened out of nowhere at like 2 in the morning. Hope y’all like it!


End file.
